The Surprise
by InuVampireChan
Summary: -Being revised and rewritten-
1. Chapter 1 The Surprise

Inu: "Ok I really wanted to Wright this one"

Yugi: "why"

Inu: "Because the pharaoh leaving made me cry for like an hour it's so sad and so wrong"

Heba: "Inu you're rambling again"

Inu: "Right Yugi layout if you will"

Yugi: "Ai-ai captain"

Summary: Heba Yugi's twin brother has lived in Egypt sense the two were separated after their parent's death when they were 8. He never believed Yugi when he told him about the millennium items and the ceremonial duel and sense Heba lived in Egypt and Yugi was so busy with everything that was going on there was no way for Yugi to prove it. That is until Heba gets some surprise visitors.

OC"s

Yes Ai and Mizuki make an appearance for info on them go to my profile

Paring

YugixYami

AtemuxHeba

MarikxMalik

BakuraxRyou

SetoxJoey

Disclaimer

Heba: "InuVampireChan owns nothing but plot bunnies and OC's"

Inu: "If I did there would be soooo much Yaoi and no sad ending why leave pharaoh why"

* * *

><p>The Surprise Visitors<p>

Heba Moto is Yugi Moto's twin brother. They are completely identical but Heba inherited their mother's Egyptian looks where Yugi got their father's Japanese looks. Heba lives in Egypt with his grandmother because Solomon could not financially support both boys. The boys were separated at the age of eight because of a plane crash that took their parents lives.

Currently, Heba was on the phone with Yugi in his room.

"Heba, grandfather said he can't wait for you to move in" Yugi said excitedly.

3 months ago, their grandmother had a heart attack and died leaving Heba all alone. Since Heba is underaged, he has to move in with Solomon who can now support both him and Yugi financially.

Heba smiled, "So am I that this will be happening in 3 weeks. I just wish it was in a different situation, not because of our grandmother's death"

"I know Heba and oh! I can't wait to show you the millennium puzzle and I just wish you would believe me about it" Yugi sighed.

Heba frowned and sighed, "You know if I told you the same exact thing there is no way you would believe me about it."

"Yah! I know... I gotta go. Grandpa needs my help. Bye Heba."

"See you in 3 weeks Yugi."

They hung up and Heba went to bed.

~In the afterlife~

Yami, Bakura and Marik sighed for the 100th time as they sat in the dining room of the palace.

"What ails you three?" Atemu, Yami's twin brother and the Pharaoh said.

Yami and Atemu are twins but Atemu is tan and Yami is pale.

"We miss are Hikari's" Yami said.

"I never got to tell Ryou I love him and I regret it" Bakura said and he dropped his head on the table.

Suddenly the palace shook and there was a bright light flash and Anubis appeared, joining them.

Everyone stood and bowed.

Anubis said, "Rise" and they all did.

"My God why have you joined us?" Atemu asked.

"Because their…" He pointed to Yami, Bakura and Marik "depressing attitude is annoying me!"

They all looked at each other then back to Anubis "Um… are we suppose to apologize or something?" Yami asked.

Anubis shook his head. "I'm sending you back along with Atemu." Atemu nodded till he heard his name.

"What? Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because someone needs to baby-sit them and I'm not doing it." Anubis said. Atemu knowing better than to question a God, just nodded his head.

"Excellent you leave in 5 minutes" And after that Anubis disappeared.

Yami smiled wide and hugged his brother. "We can really go back! We can really go back now!"

Atemu sighed, "Yah and I'm stuck babysitting you for a lifetime."

"I can tell Ryou I love him" Bakura said smirking and Marik nodded in agreement.

The palace shook another bright light and Anubis was back with Ra

"Ready to go?" Ra said and everyone nodded.

"Ok. Off you go. Then… oh! Atemu, take these" Anubis said handing him the documents, papers and ID's.

After that, Anubis and Ra said a spell and everyone disappeared

"Wait… this isn't right" Ra said looking over the spell.

"You **IDIOT**...! You used the wrong name translation of game we wanted. Yugi Moto not Heba Moto!" Ra yelled at Anubis.

_**(A/N: Heba "My name translated means Game in Egyptian" Yugi: "And in Japanese my name translated also means Game")**_

Anubis looked it over. "Well… your right. It's an honest mistake. I mean my natural language is Egyptian."

Ra groaned "Where are they going to end up?"

~Heba's House~

Yami, Atemu, Bakura and Marik were standing in a living room they don't recognize. They were still dressed in their ancient Egyptian clothes.

"Where in the name of Ra are we?" Marik asked looking around.

Yami walked around looking at everything. "I don't know. I thought we would end up in Yugi's house."

Atemu was now in panic. "What do you mean… were not!"

"No" the three said and of course Bakura picked up a glass Chihuahua figuring. "Don't touch it" Atemu whispered in his ear scaring him and…

CRASH

~Heba~

CRASH

Heba flew out of the bed, landing on the floor. '_WHAT THE RA..!'_ He grabbed the baseball bat and snuck down the stairs. Then he peaked around the corner to see 4 people arguing.

"TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTING!" The tan tri-colored one said.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR SCARING ME!" the white haired one defended.

"WHAT IF SOMEONE WAS HERE!" the pale tri-colored one said.

"Clearly no one is here if they're not killing us" the blond mumbled.

Heba seeing his favorite figuring smashed, walked around the corner and ready to hit someone yelled, "WHO THE RA ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!" Every head turned to him… scared. Again, he said slowly through clenched teeth glaring "Any who broke my favorite figuring!"

"Who are you!" they all asked noticing how much he looks like Yugi.

Heba was pissed off and said, "Shouldn't I ask you that?" 'W_ait!' _Heba thought._ 'The pale one looks familiar. What did Yugi say the he spirits name was something when translated meaning darkness?'_

"Yami" Yami said. Heba nodded and thought 'Y_a! Tthat was it. Wait…did he just say his name was Yami?.'_

"Atemu" The tan tri-colored one said.

"Marik" the blond said indifferently.

"Bakura" the white haired grumbled.

Heba not sure what to do, tries to calm down and said "Heba. Now why are you in my house?"

Yami looked to the others who just shrugged then looked back to Heba and said, "You really want to know?" Heba nodded.

"We got kicked out from the afterlife because we missed our Hikari's. We're in love with them and we were supposed to end up in Yugi Moto's house but somehow ended up in yours" Atemu stepped in. "and I'm here to baby sit not because I'm love sick."

Heba opened his mouth and then closed it. And then he pulled out his cell phone.

Ring! Ring!

"Heba, do you know what time it is!" Yugi yawned.

"What's that guy's name you kept telling me about and what did he look like?" Heba asked and everyone looked at Heba funny.

"Are you talking Yami? He was pale and he looked a lot like you and me only he had crimson eyes and a little taller... why?" Yugi said confused about the sudden topic and Heba now paled.

"Just wondering. Bye!" Heba hung up and turned and stared at Yami for a minute and finally said, "Oh my Ra! You are real!" Then everything went black on him.

Atemu being quick ran and caught him around the waist and pulled him into his arms in bridal style.

"Ok. What did he mean by that of course you're real?" Bakura snapped.

"I don't know. I think we should stay till he wakes up" Yami said trying to make sense of this.

"Why? I want to find Malik" Marik complained as Atemu was laying Heba on the couch then he turned to everyone.

"1, we don't know where we are, he does; 2, we don't know our way to your Hikaris, he might and 3, it's our faults he fainted. We should make sure he is ok."

They waited about 15 minutes talking about what to do when their Hikaris see them, when a groan and a mumble of "Please let it have been a dream" made them look at Heba.

"Sorry little one it was not a dream" Atemu said. Heba shot up and snapped his head to them. After examining each one of them, he looked at Yami and said, "Please tell me you are not the 5000 years old prince that was locked in a millennium puzzle only to be released by Yugi Moto." Yami's jaw dropped and Heba looked to Bakura, "And you're not the 5000 years old thief king who was trapped in the millennium ring only to be released by Ryou Bakura." Bakura went to respond but Heba kept going. He looked at Marik and said, "And you're not the 5000 years old tomb keeper who was sealed in the Millennium rod only to be released by Malik Ishtar." Marik stunned. He didn't answer. Then Heba turned to Atemu "I don't know who you are. If the rest of you are who I think you are and I hope to Ra, you are not" Heba said and he lay back down.

Yami, the first to recover from shock said, "How do you know that?"

Heba closed his eyes and said, "My full name is Heba Sugoroku Moto."

Everyone didn't understand that response but Atemu "You're Yugi Moto's brother, aren't you?"

Heba nodded and said, "Correct."

"I didn't know he had a brother" Yami said.

"Not a lot of people do" Heba said.

"Why?" Bakura said

"That would mean he would have to explain why we don't live together and about are parents. It's still hard for him to talk about." Heba stated.

"What happened?" Marik asked.

"Oh no! I get my answers first considering it's my house and you'll be crashing for 3 weeks" Heba said and he sat up and looked at them.

Yami looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because all you're Hikaris except Malik are in Japan and I'm not going there for 3 weeks. Answer my questions and you can go with me." Heba said then thought of something. "Did the gods create your lives here?" Atemu took the papers he was given and handed them to Heba. "These…"

Heba shifted through them. "IDs, birth records, passports… looks like it's all here. Mr. Bakura Necrophades, Mr. Marik Iwanaga, Mr. Yami Sennen and Mr. Atemu Sennen. Ah! that brings me to my first question." He looked at Atemu "Who are you?"

Atemu smirked. "I am the nameless Pharaoh."

Heba nodded. "So I have a 5000 years old Pharaoh, Prince, Thief and tomb keeper sitting in my living room." He sighed. "I don't think even Yugi would believe that. Maybe I'm hallucinating. That's it, I finally lost my mind." He then got up walked to Atemu and poked him on the forehead. "Damn if you're a hallucination, I should not be able to touch you so that blows that theory." He pinched himself "OWW…! Damn! I'm not dreaming either."

"Will you stop that? We are real and where is Malik?" Marik snapped.

"Do you know how unbelievable this sounds?" Heba snapped back.

Atemu got up, put his hands on Heba's shoulders and turned him to look at him. "Take a deep breath. We are real, I can assure you."

"You just claimed to be a 5000 years old nameless Pharaoh and you expect me to believe you?" Heba asked astonished.

"Well… yes… How do I prove it?" Atemu asked.

"If I wake up and you're all still here, l will believe you." Heba turned and pointed to a closet "Blankets are there. I'm going to bed. If you're still here tomorrow, we will go shopping and get you clothes. Goodnight." Heba turned to go back to bed when Marik grabbed his arm.

"Where is Malik if he is not in Japan?" Heba turned to him. "You don't know? He went back to Cairo. I can get us there by my car or I can see if I can get him here… ok?" Heba said and Marik nodded and let him go.

Yami then said "If we're not in Cairo, where are we?" Heba sighed. "We're in another part of Egypt, Alexandria so were 140 miles from Cairo. I can drive us to Malik but he is also coming with us to Japan" Heba said and yawned.

"Why is he going to Japan?" Marik asked and Heba laid down on the couch and mumbled, "Ishizu got an offered a job at the *yawn* Museum in Domino so they're moving there as well."

Atemu went and got a blanket and covered him up. Everyone then noticed the boxes everywhere. Bakura asked, "You're moving?" Heba, halfway asleep not noticing what he was saying, answered "Hmmm… Yah... my grandma just died and I'm only 16 so I have to move in with Yugi and Grandpa." He them mumbled "Yugi's excited to show me the Puzzle and try to convince me Yami is real.

Atemu sat next to Yami and asked, "Why does it matter if you believe him or not?" Heba rolled onto his side. His eyes were closed and he was so out of it he didn't notice he was about to give away a big secret. "Because he doesn't want me to think he is in love with his imaginary friend."

Yami froze. The words dancing around in his head and his eyes grew wide and said "Yugi's is in love with me."

Heba nodded and said, "Damn all 5000 year old people. They're slow."

Atemu snickered and said, "No. Not all of us. I can assure you of that."

A few more seconds and Heba was completely out cold. Atemu turned to Yami and said, "You realize what I did when you first saw Heba right?"

Yami getting over his shock from earlier nodded "He looks just like your husband from Ancient Egypt."

Atemu sighed got up, walked to Heba and ran a hand through his hair. "I knew he was reincarnated but for him to be the first person I see on our return here is amazing." Heba unconsciously leaned into Atemu's touch and Atemu smiled. "I missed you my little one"

Bakura and Marik snickered. "Guess were not the only love sick puppies now." Atemu turned to them and said, "What if he has someone already? What if your Hikaris have someone already?" At that, they all paled and Yami spoke "We won't know till Heba wakes up. Let's wait till then." They all grabbed some blankets and laid down on the floor and couches.

~Morning~

Heba yawned and sat up groggy. He looked down and noticed he was on the couch. "Why am I on the couch?" He then turned his head and saw Marik on the floor and Bakura and on the couch across from Heba. Heba groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Shit it wasn't a dream and they are real".

"Sorry to disappoint, you little one." Heba looked up into Atemu's crimson eyes. Atemu was standing behind the couch, smirking. "So you believe us now?"

Heba sighed and got up stretching. "I don't have a choice now." Atemu was about to comment when Heba's phone went off, waking up Marik and Bakura.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Marik shouted. Heba rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone.

"Heba Moto" He said and sat back on the couch.

"Hey! Its Malik."

"Oh Malik… I was just thinking about calling you. Great timing" At Malik's name, Marik was instantly up and sitting next to Heba.

"Are you busy today Heba?"

"Hmm… I don't know it depends on what you want" He answered looking at Atemu who just shrugged.

"I wanted to know if you were going to be home today"

"Malik I don't understand your line of questioning right now but I was going to go shopping soon." Heba answered seriously confused.

"That's all I wanted to know. Goodbye, Heba."

Malik hung up and Heba starred at the phone. "That was bizarre."

Marik laughed. "He's planning something. I wonder what."

Heba sighed. "Well I'm sure we will find out."

Heba walked into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal then he turned to the guys at the table and said, "Help yourselves on the food. I don't care" he then sat at the table and began to eat.

Bakura sighed. "Well since no one else will ask, I will."

He turned to Heba who looked at him confused. "Whatever you guys want to know, I will answer as best as I can."

Bakura nodded and said "Are you and our Hikaris seeing anyone?"

Heba choked his food and started coughing. Atemu got up and patted his back.

"Thanks Atemu." Atemu nodded and rubbed Heba's back.

Heba sighed and said, "You realize since I'm 16, so is all your Hikaris. You guys were um… for lack of a better word… dead for 4 years. So they have dated or at least Malik and Ryou have" he said looking at Yami.

"However nothing was ever permanent. They couldn't keep the relationship." he said and sighed and looked down. "But before you ask, it's not my place to tell you why."

They nodded and Yami ask, "So Yugi never dated?" Heba smiled "No he couldn't."

"Why?" Yami asked

"Not my place to tell" Heba said taking a bite of his cereal.

"You already told us Yugi is in love with him; might as well tell him why Yugi has not dated anyone" Bakura said and Heba choked again and Atemu hit his back again.

"I DID WHAT!" Heba shouted

"Oh my god! Yugi is going to kill me!" Heba groaned.

"Never ask me questions when I'm half asleep. I answer honestly and I never know or remember what I say."

"Don't worry. We won't say anything to Yugi" Atemu reassured.

Heba nodded and said, "Yugi never dated because the loss of Yami hurt him too much."

Yami smiled and asked a question for Atemu.

"So you have anyone?"

Heba looked at him confused. "Why ask? It's not that like I'm important to any of you."

Atemu frowned. He really wanted to tell Heba who he was to him but he knew Heba wouldn't believe him.

Yami sighed he knew that hurt Atemu. "Well… are you?"

Heba sighed. "No I have never dated."

Atemu found that interesting. "Why?"

Heba thought, "You know… I'm not really sure. Just never had. Me, Yugi, Ryou and Malik being gay, does not help the finding relationships problem either."

Heba sighed. "Enough about our relationships. Let's go and get you some 20th first century clothes"

The group then headed to the mall.

The first store they went to was the leather store. Yami picked out some leather clothes and Atemu stared at him funny.

"You actually wear that?" He asked and Yami nodded.

Heba snickered. "Guess… my brother had a big affect on you."

They then headed to a regular store where everyone else got jeans and t-shirts and after that they headed back home.

Heba unlocked the door and…

"HAPPY BIRTH-day He-ba…" Malik started and slowly slowed down staring at the person behind Heba.

Ishizu and Odion walked around from the corner and froze.

"Hey Marik!" Heba said.

"Yah?" Marik said.

"You may want to catch him"

"Wha-" Marik started and Malik fainted.

Marik ran forward and caught him. "Damn are they all going to faint?"

Bakura thought, "Knowing Ry… yes."

Heba thought and said, "And my brother definitely will."

Marik sighed and went and sat Malik on Heba's couch.

Ishizu regained her movement and attempted to say "You-dead-alive-back-HOW!"

Odion hugged Ishizu trying to calm her down.

Bakura wanting to keep this simple said, "We were kicked out of the afterlife for being depressed" as Marik walked back in

"WHAT!" Was Ishizu and Odion's response.

Heba sighed. "Can we go to the table and explain what happened, there?"

Heba told Ishizu and Odion everything that happened since last night and Atemu filled in the details of what happened in the afterlife.

"Malik will be happy to see you once he gets over his shock and fear that you're not real" Ishizu said.

And after that they did heard, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL NOW! I'M IMAGINING HIM!"

Marik sighed and went to convince Malik that he is real.

Odion turned to Heba and said, "Who knows about this?"

Heba sighed. "Just everyone who is present. I don't think anyone else would believe me." Ishizu nodded and said, "Your right. They wouldn't."

Heba looked at the calendar. "It really is our birthday, Jun 4. How could I not remember it?"

~MarikxMalik~

Malik was frozen. Marik just told him everything.

"So you returned because what?" he asked, needing to hear what Marik said… again.

Marik sighed. "I fell in love with you, Malik"

Malik jumped forward; wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and kissed him deep. Marik getting over his shock took control of the kiss. He ran his tongue along Malik's bottom lip who happily opened his mouth and Marik instantly started the battle for dominance.

"EEHHEEMM…" Heba said and they broke up. "Glad to see someone is getting some" Heba mumbled and walked to sit next to the couple.

"Heba, not that I'm being rude but why did you come in here?" Malik asked nicely.

Heba glared "1, my house; 2, they are talking about stuff I don't understand, so I escaped."

Malik sitting in Marik's lap asked, "What are they talking about?"

Heba sighed and said, "Ancient duels… Millennium items and ancient stone carvings…"

Malik nodded and said, "We told you about all that stuff though, I guess it's a lot to understand."

Heba's glare intensified and he said, "Tell me Malik would you believe me or even understand if suddenly, one day I said to you… there were 7 Millennium Items and each one possessed a different power. It were created in a ritual one day before the Pharaoh's city was attacked."

Malik didn't miss a beat. "Have you met my sister?" he asked and everyone erupted into laughter.

"True. Remember when she told me I was married to a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt? Yah right! Me of all people?"

Malik sighed and Marik raised an eyebrow and thought, '_S__o he does know. The pharaoh will find this detail very interesting.'_

Malik said to Heba, "She wasn't kidding about that, Heba" Heba shook his head.

"No. I don't believe it. She didn't even have any proof. I mean… come on! Me of all people, married to a pharaoh? I'm just me; plain, boring, Heba Moto. I'm only good at games, riddles and puzzles especially Duel Monsters."

Marik and Malik sighed. "Whatever Heba" Malik said.

~Kitchen~

"So… he really is the reincarnation of my husband?" Atemu asked Ishizu.

Ishizu nodded. "Yes my Pharaoh. I believe so and I told him but he doesn't believe me."

Atemu buried his face in his hands. "I wish he remembered or at least believed in you. It will be so hard to get close to him again. He never let anyone in."

"Maybe he will remember in time now that your back" Odion said.

"I hope so" Atemu said.

~Living room~

Heba's phone rang.

This time Heba checked the ID. '_Yugi.'_

"Ohayo, Nii-chan" Heba answered in the most fake Japanese's he could.

"Ha-ha very funny Heba. Happy Birthday!" Heba smiled and chuckled.

"Happy Birthday, Yugi! I hope it's going well" Heba said.

"Yup Jii-chan and my friends threw a party. I just wish Yami was here" he said with a sigh.

"I know Yugi. Don't worry. I'm sure wherever he is, he is thinking of you" Heba said and looked into the kitchen and everyone turned to look at Heba.

"I hope your right, Heba. I miss him so much" Yugi said and Heba could tell he was fighting back the tears.

Heba sighed. "Don't cry Yugi. I promise all will get better when I get there" Yami was now looking intensely at Heba, worried about his Aibou now that he heard he was crying.

"Ok Heba. See all you later."

"Bye Yugi!"

Heba walked over and sat with the others "Ishizu... Can we get to Domino faster?"

"Why?" She asked

"Well I didn't believe before but now that the evidence was literally thrown into my face…" he gestured to the Yamis "I have to. So all I ask of you is how bad is it when a Hikari starts to fall into darkness?" Heba asked and everyone (Minus Bakura) gasped "Bad. I take it ok. Yugi has become depressed and I want to get there soon."

Ishizu thought, "I have a plan. Joey is Yugi's best friend and he knows about you right?" Ishizu said and Heba thought, "I don't know."

"Well… call him. I have his number. He is dating Seto Kaiba. He may be able to get Kaiba to get us there faster." Heba nodded grabbed the phone and dialed as he went to his room to talk privately.

"Joey speaking."

"Hello… Joey Wheeler?" Heba asked.

"Yah! Who is this?" he asked nicely.

"Joey, my name is Heba Moto. I'm Yugi's-"

"Oh Heba! Yug' told me about yah. Nice to meet cha' sort ta speaking."

"Yes Joey I need a favor."

"Anything for my best friend's brother."

"Joey this may seem rude but I need you to ask Kaiba to let me borrow a plane. I need to get to Domino fast" Heba said begging Joey to understand.

"Why is that Heba?"

Heba then continued to explain how and why the Yamis were back and about Yugi being depressed.

"Heba, you realize that it was so hard to believe that when I saw them leave" Joey said harshly.

"I knew this would happen" Heba said and he ran down stairs.

"Yami." Yami turned to Heba and Heba tossed the phone to him.

"Tell Wheeler your alive" He said and Yami sighed.

He put the phone to his ear and said, "It's true, Joey. I'm back as well as the others plus my brother Atemu."

There was some yelling and then someone ripped the phone from Joey.

"Yami!" Seto asked in disbelief.

Yami rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Seto!"

"So you really got kicked out of the afterlife" Seto snickered.

"Shut up! Now can you help us or not?" Yami asked.

"Yah! Yah! I'll have a plane there tomorrow to pick you up all. Tell Heba I will text the coordinates to him and all of his stuffs will be picking up later. For now just bring a suit case of clothes." Yami nodded and they hung up. He told the others everything and Heba went to get ready.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Yay there alive now"<p>

Heba: "You're going to give Yugi a heart attack"

Inu: "Yup hope you like"

Heba and Inu: "Review"


	2. Chapter 2 A Blast From The Past

Inu: "I like wrighting this story!"

Yugi: "Am I actually in this chapter?"

Inu: "Yes!"

Heba: "InuVampireChan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh"

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE BLOODY RA DID YOU PEOPLE DO!" Heba screamed from the kitchen and everyone who have heard it, ran into the kitchen.<p>

"Heba, what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

Heba pointed to the kitchen. "My microwave, my refrigerator and my can opener are GONE!."

Bakura growled. "They were strange things so I sent them to the shadow realm!"

Even though they shared a body with their host, they never deal the everyday basic technology. They let their host do that.

Heba livid yelled. "YOU SENT THEM WHERE! WHAT'S A SHADOW REALM? BRING THEM BACK!"

Malik put a hand on Heba's shoulder. "Heba, calm down. The shadow realm is a place of eternal suffering".

Heba trying to calm down asked "You sent my things to have eternal suffering!"

Bakura just nodded.

"This is unbelievable. 5000 years old people, magic, eternal suffering on inanimate objects…! This is too much! It even causes me to have strange dreams!"

Atemu walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Heba's shoulder. "Take a deep breath. I promise it will get easier…but what was that about strange dreams?"

Heba blushed and said "Nothing… never mind!" He started to walk away and whispered "Can't believe I let that slip out!"

Atemu looked at Ishizu. "Any clue what he meant?"

Ishizu nodded and taped her millennium necklace and followed Heba.

Heba was outside zipping up his suit case, getting ready to leave.

"Heba." Ishizu from called behind him.

Heba turned to her and gave a soft smile. Ishizu had always been like an older sister to him. He loved her like family and trust her. He always told her everything.

"Yes, Ishizu?" He said.

She walked over and sat on the bench besides all there suit case and said "Can you tell me about the strange dreams?"

Because of the millennium necklace, Ishizu had already seen Heba, telling her all about the dreams, so she knew all about them. But she wanted Heba to tell her about them; maybe help him understand that it was not just an ordinary dreams.

He shook his head. "Oh no! You will just go all ancient on me, Ishizu." he said knowing she will tell him there like past memories lives… of something weird like that.

Ishizu sighed. "Heba, trust me, please."

'Damn! I hate it when she makes me think that she thinks that I don't trust her.' Heba thought. Then he said "Ishizu, you know I trust you. I just don't want you telling me that they're like past memories lives or something…"

She smiled and said "So tell me and I'll promise not to go all 'ancient' on you."

Heba sighed. He knew he would not win against her.

Heba sat next to her on the bench and said "It took place in the Ancient Egyptian palace."

_DREAM_

_Heba walked through the palace looking for his husband._

"_Atemu where are you?" he said out aloud and he was suddenly picked up in bridal style._

_Heba gasped and Atemu chuckled, sending a shiver of pleasure down to his spine._

_Heba looked up and his lilac eyes met Atemu's deep crimson eyes._

_Heba smiled. "There you are Ate!"_

_Atemu smiled and said "Were you looking for me, Habibi?"_

_(A/N: Heba: Blushed "Habibi means beloved" Inu: "HA you blushed so cute" Heba: blushes more "S-shut up and stop bothering the readers" Inu: scowls and walks away)_

"_Yes. Y__ou just left me alone in bed this morning. I was quite cold without you, you know." Heba said and making a fake pout._

"_Sorry, Habibi. I had 'Pharaoh Business' to attend to" he said._

_Heba smiled and leaned up to locked lips with Atemu. Atemu smiled and kissed back._

_Dream ends_

Ishizu smiled and Heba was so red. She was starting to wonder if it could affect his health.

"Heba, they're not dreams. I told you; in Ancient Egypt you were m-" Ishizu tried and Heba butted in.

"Oh no Ishizu! You said you would not do this to me. You promised!" Heba stood and went back inside.

Ishizu sighed. 'How am I going to convince him? I wish I could find Prince Heba's tomb. I don't even think Atemu knows where it is.'

Heba was still beat red when he went back inside.

"Heba, are you ok?" Atemu asked.

"Fine. Perfectly fine" Heba said noticing his belongings were back but covered in dents and small holes.

"Why does my refrigerator and microwave look like… someone took a gun to them?" Heba asked checking the inside of the fridge to make sure the food was ok.

Atemu rubbed the back of his head. "That would be the result of being in the shadow realm."

Heba turned to him. "Is the food safe?"

Atemu nodded. "Should be."

"Should?" Heba asked afraid to try it.

Malik walked in. then he threw Heba's phone to him.

Heba caught it and checked the ID. _'Seto Kaiba'._

"Yes Kaiba?" Heba said.

"Plane has arrived. It's about 10 mins from your current location" he said and hung up.

Heba turned to everyone and said "Get in the car. The jet is here."

Everyone nodded and went to put the things in the car, getting ready to leave.

When they got there, everyone boarded Kaiba Dragon Jet 7.

Heba and the others sat in each seat in the main room and buckled up. Each one of them has their own room for resting. The rooms have a bed that was attached to the wall with silk sheets.

Atemu sat in front of Heba and asked "How long does it take to travel to Domino?"

Heba thought and said "14 hours at the most, since its already 3 now, we'll arrive at Domino by 5 am."

Atemu nodded and Heba's phone rang again.

He checked the ID and read it out aloud confused "Grandpa?"

Heba answered it. "Yes Jii-Chan?"

Solomon laughed. "Heba my boy, how are you? I never had a chance to say Happy Birthday yesterday. I was so tired after the party so I forgot to. I'm sorry."

Heba smiled softly and said "Don't worry, Jii-Chan, I understand." Then Solomon heard a noise.

"Heba, what's that noise? What are you doing?" Solomon asked hearing the jet's engine.

"I'm…Uh…running the dishwasher" Heba said forgetting one thing.

"Heba, you don't own a dishwasher. Now. Don't. Lie. To. Me. What are you doing?" Solomon asked in a threatening manner.

"Jii-Chan, you can't tell Yugi. It's a surprise" Heba said.

"Yes, yes. Now what is it?" he asked.

"I'm coming to Domino earlier than expected. Seto helped me." he said and explained to him everything minus the coming back of the 5000 year old people.

"Ok Heba. We will be ready for you." Solomon said.

"Ok Jii-Chan. See you then." Heba hung up and sighed.

Atemu smiled at him "Excited?"

Heba nodded "It's been 4 years since I saw them, after the...um…thing with Yami. They saw me before they returned. Well more likely, I helped or tried to help Yugi deals with Yami's loss." Heba sighed remembering how Yugi and Solomon spent so long trying to convince Heba that it was all true.

"Yah and you never did believe us about any of it." Malik said as he sat next to Heba.

"It's impossible to believe even now. I'm still skeptical" Heba said.

"The evidence is literally right in front of you." Malik said pointing to Atemu.

"Yes I do realize that." Heba said and rose up. "I'm going to go lay down first. When we get close, will you wake me up?" Heba asked Atemu who just nodded.

Heba then went to lie down.

_Dream_

_Everyone was gathered inside the palace in a huge ball room. Heba and Atemu were facing each other. Both were dressed in very fancy silk._

"_The vows will now be exchanged." a man said._

_Atemu turned to Heba and smiled taking both his hands "I, Atemu Sennen, take you, Heba Moto, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love. From this day forward, in the presence of Ra, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we live."_

_Heba started to cry and said his vow __**"**__I, Heba Moto, take you, Atemu Sennen to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love. From this day forward for as long as we live and in everyday life, my heart will never find any love but yours"._

_Atemu leaned in and gave Heba a chaste kiss._

"_I love you, Habibi" Atemu said._

"_I love you to, Ate" Heba said._

_Dream end_

Heba woke up, soaking in sweat.

'T-that felt so r-real!' he thought as he got up and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face.

'Impossible! A dream. That's all it was.' Heba thought and looked at the clock.

'4: 30 am. We'll land soon.' Heba thought and went to join the others.

Heba looked over to see Atemu was fast asleep.

His heart skipped a beat, seeing Atemu like this which he just ignored it but said out aloud accidentally. "Guess Ate was tired".

Heba froze. Did he seriously just say that?

Atemu's eyes flew open and turned to Heba "Wh-what did you just call me?" he asked.

Heba turned and attempted to run to his room but Atemu grabbed his wrist.

He turned and starred at crimson eyes. "Heba, does the name Habibi means anything to you?"

Heba tensed and Atemu's eyes widened "It does, doesn't it!"

Heba couldn't answer because a voice came over the speaker.

"_We are landing in 3 minutes. Please sit down and buckle up!"_ the pilot ordered.

Atemu and Heba buckled up where they were sitting before as everyone joined them.

Atemu kept starring at Heba. Heba was as stiff as a board from Atemu's stares.

The plane slowly landed and everyone get off, only to be greeted by Joey and Seto.

Heba walked forward and said "I am Heba Moto. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Joey walked to him and shook his hand "Nice ta' really meet cha'. I am Joey Wheeler and that's…" he stuck his thumb behind him, "Seto Kaiba, my boyfriend."

Heba nodded and said "The only one you may not know is him…" Heba pointed to Atemu and said "That's Ate." he said and quickly corrected himself. "I mean Atemu."

Atemu smiled widely as if his face could crack in half. He walked forward and said "Atemu Sennen, Nameless Pharaoh and Yami Sennen's twin brother."

Seto shook his head "Right."

Heba turned to him. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Seto turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe this magic crap either?"

Heba shook his head. "Ishizu tried to tell me that I was once married to a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. A joke right!"

Seto nodded and said "I think I like this one."

Everyone broke into laughter and Atemu and Ishizu just sighed.

"I wasn't lying." she said.

"Right." Seto and Heba said.

"Alright… Ryou first?" Heba asked and turned to Joey.

"Yah! I know where he lives. Come on." The bags were already put into the limo and everyone headed to Ryou's apartment.

Joey knocked on the door.

Surprisingly, Yugi answered it.

"Joey, what's u-" Yugi froze.

"Hi Yugi!" Heba said.

No response.

"Aibou?" Yami tried.

"Did I die? Am I just hallucinating?" Yugi said and then fainted.

Joey caught him quickly being in the front of everyone.

Yami walked forward and picked him up just as Ryou walked around the corner, screamed and…..fainted.

Bakura sighed and went to pick him up.

"Well… that went well. Killed two birds with one stone." Heba said and everyone piled into Ryou's house.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Ryou snapped up.

"DEAD! I HAVE TO BE DEAD!" he screamed and turned to the others.

"No Ry. You are quite alive." Bakura said "Can we talk somewhere more….private?"

Ryou nodded and led him to his bedroom.

Yugi then woke up.

"Yugi please for our sakes, don't scream." Heba begged.

"H-Heba?" Yugi said as he turned to his twin.

Heba nodded and said "Yup and Yami is here to."

Yugi snapped up and looked around till he saw Yami.

"But-but you left. I KILLED YOU!" he said crying.

"A-Aibou, you don't really think you killed me do you?" Yami asked as he went and sat next to him.

"I-I did. If I didn't win that stupid duel, you could have stayed!" Yugi cried and Yami hugged him.

"Oh Aibou! That's not your fault. I'm back anyway, ok?" he comforted.

He looked up to Yami and asked "How?"

Yami and the others told Yugi everything minus the fact that the Yamis are in love with their Hikaris being the main reason for their return.

~BakuraxRyou~

"Wait, WHAT!" Ryou said in shock.

Bakura sighed. "I am in love with you Ryou Bakura."

"I thought you hated Me." he said still not believing him.

Bakura turned to him. "Does this prove it?"

Bakura held Ryou's face in his hands and crashed their lips together. Ryou gasped and Bakura slipped his tongue in. Ryou moaned as Bakura sucked on his tongue and explored every inch of Ryou's mouth, trying to memorize everything. They broke and Ryou blushed and gasped for air.

"Y-yah! That p-proves it." he said and looked up. "And I love you too, Bakura."

Bakura stared in shocked. "R-really! After everything I have done?"

"Yes but even threw all that, you still protected me in your own way, Bakura." Ryou said with a soft smile and hugged Bakura.

After that they went to rejoin the others.

~Living room~

"Hey, shrimp!" Bakura said as he walked into the living room.

"So you really are back Bakura." Yugi said.

He nodded and sat with the others.

"So, living arrangements?" Heba asked.

"Well Marik and I are going to go live with Ishizu and Odion at their house." Malik said.

Yugi turned to him. "Ishizu is here too?"

"Yah. We dropped them off first." Seto said.

"Bakura can stay with me." Ryou said.

"We have enough room at the Game shop if Yami bunks with me and Atemu with you, Heba" Yugi said.

Heba fought a blush and agreed.

Atemu was beyond thrilled about the arrangements.

They just nodded and then said their goodbyes and left to go to the game shop.

"See you at school, Yug, Heba, Yami, Atemu." Joey said as they pulled away.

They all walked into the game shop.

"Welcome H-" Solomon froze. "You-afterlife-alive…!"

"Jii-chan, calm down. It's ok and yes he is alive." Yugi said.

"Living room, now!" Solomon ordered and headed upstairs after closing the shop.

Once in the living room, they told Solomon everything but leaving the love part.

"So… who are you?" Solomon asked Atemu.

"Atemu Sennen or as you know me better as the nameless Pharaoh." Atemu confirmed.

Solomon's jaw dropped.

"Jii-chan is an archeologist." Heba told Atemu.

Atemu nodded in understanding.

"Amazing!" he said "Ok. You can stay here. Have you figured out the sleeping arrangement?" They nodded and Solomon nodded "Good. I'll get dinner started and the three of you…" pointing to Heba, Atemu and Yami "…will be enrolling in Domino High school. Go and unpack".

They nodded and split up.

Heba put his clothes away and lay on one of the beds in the room.

"How come there are already two beds?" Atemu asked.

"Storage room" Heba said.

"And Yugi's room?" he asked.

"Already has two beds because Yugi and I would always share that room when we stayed the night here" Heba said.

"You never did tell us what happened to your parents" Atemu said as he lay on his bed.

"Don't wanna talk about it" Heba said and rolled to face the wall.

Atemu sighed and said "Why did you call me Ate?"

"Don't wanna talk about that either" Heba stated and was saved by their grandfather.

"Dinner is ready." Solomon called.

"Come on Ate….I mean Atemu" Heba said as he left quickly.

Atemu sighed but followed Heba.

After dinner, Heba went to bed early claiming to have a headache.

_Dream_

_They were all in the throne room sentencing a criminal._

"_You won't get away with this. I won't die!"_ _He yelled and broke from the guards._

_He took out a knife and launched at Atemu._

_Dream End_

"ATE!" Heba screamed as he jerked up from his bed.

Atemu got up from his bed and ran to Heba.

"Heba, are you ok! What happened?" He said as he rubbed his back.

"Bad dream. That's all." Heba said taking deep breaths.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, no. I'm fine really" Heba said as he lay back down.

Atemu sighed but went back to his bed and thought 'I wish you would talk to me Habibi.'

~Yugi and Yami~

Yugi was lying in his bed when he heard Heba yell. He jerked up from his bed and looked at Yami.

"Was that Heba?" he asked.

Yami nodded and said "Yes. But Atemu is in there. He should be ok, Aibou."

Yugi nodded and looked at the millennium puzzle on his desk.

Yami followed his gaze and gave a sad smile.

"Aibou, I'm right here. I'm not leaving this time. I promise." Yami reassured.

Yugi looked to him. "Really?"

Yami nodded and Yugi went to him and hugged him.

"Yami, can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked.

Yami grateful it was dark and his Aibou could not see his blush. He simply nodded and Yugi climbed in bed with him.

Yugi curled up into his darkness chest and Yami wrapped his arms around him. Both fell asleep not to long after that.

~Heba and Atemu~

Heba could not get back to sleep.

'This is terrible. Why strange dreams, why ancient magic and why the man I have to share a room with of all people!' Heba screamed in his head.

"You know it helps to talk about it" Atemu said from where he lay on his bed.

"Not always. Believe me not always." Heba sighed and continued "You won't believe me anyways."

Atemu got an idea. If he really was getting his memories back, this should get his attention.

"Really? Didn't I say you could tell me anything, Habibi?" Atemu stated. Heba jerked up and turned to him.

"So you are remembering?" Atemu asked.

"Remembering what?" Heba asked.

"Our life in Ancient Egypt, my husband and your past life... You're his reincarnation" Atemu stated. Heba's mouth dropped open.

"Ishizu really wasn't kidding." he said and Atemu shook his head.

"No! This is not true. I won't believe it." Heba said and he rolled over.

Atemu sighed. "I see you are still as stubborn as you were back then. Believe what you want to believe Heba. But it is the truth."

And after that, they again went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Yugi and Yami will be included more in the next chapter I promise it's just the thing with Heba and Atemu and the past was important"<p>

Heba: "Not true, it's not true"

Inu: "Heba don't be so stubborn"

Yugi: "Review please"


	3. Chapter 3 Discussion's and fears

/Mind link/

Chapter 3- Discussion's and fears

Yami and Yugi woke up early and went downstairs to find Heba in the kitchen, making breakfast. They set the table and sat down.

"Good morning, you two." Heba said as he filled their plates.

"Heba, where is Jii-chan and Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Heba grew tense when Atemu's name was mentioned and Yugi noticed it.

"Jii-chan went to the museum to help Ishizu and Odion and Atemu is still asleep." Heba answered as he sat down to join them.

A few minutes later, Atemu came down stairs and joined them at the table.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Yami asked.

"Um… Actually Ai and Mizuki are coming home today from their honeymoon." Yugi said and Heba grew tense again.

"What are we going to tell them? When do they get back?" Heba asked.

Suddenly they heard the front door opened and closed.

"Yugi, Solomon we're home!" Ai called.

"I guess now." Yugi answered Heba's last question.

Ai and Mizuki walked into the room and saw Yugi.

"Yugi, we-" his eyes drifted to Atemu. "My Pharaoh!"

Everyone was silent until...

"High priest Mitsu?" Atemu spoke.

"In this time, I'm known as Mizuki, Pharaoh." Mizuki said.

Atemu nodded. "And I am no longer the Pharaoh so please call me Atemu."

Mizuki nodded and saw the questioning looks of everyone else.

"Heba, good to see you again. You're early." He said as he and Ai sat at the table with them.

"Mizuki, don't avoid the discussion. What the bloody hell is going on here!" Heba snapped beyond confused by his uncle's reaction to the undead people.

Mizuki sighed. "You see, Heba, 5000 years ago, in my past life, I was a high priest on the Pharaoh's court. When I was traveling to Egypt, I s_lowly started regaining my memory_."

Heba stood up. "This is all nonsense. There is no such thing as past lives, reincarnation or ancient duels!"

Yugi shook his head. "You sound like Kaiba."

"At least that man has a sense of reality. Mizuki, you're a psychiatrist. You shouldn't believe in this!" Heba said turning to him.

"Heba, you sound more like you're trying to convince yourself than us." Mizuki said turning on his psychiatrist mode.

"This is not real. You are all insane." Heba said and left the house.

Yugi turned to go after him but Yami stopped him. "Let him be for now, Aibou. He needs to calm down."

Yugi sighed and sat back down. "Mizuki, is he going to be ok?"

Mizuki nodded and turned to Atemu. "He is remembering, isn't he?" Atemu nodded.

Then Mizuki turned to Yugi. "When he realizes and accept the facts that the dreams are past lives, he should be fine."

Ai got up and left to follow Heba. _'I think he has already accepted what's happening around him but I know that that's not the reason…it's something else.'_

Mizuki turned to others. "So… what's going on here?" He asked referring to the fact that they are now back and alive.

Atemu and Yami started to retell everything that happened except for their undying love for the Hikaris.

~Heba~

'_I'm not that person anymore… I'm not who he thinks I am. I am Heba Moto! _' Heba thought to himself as he sat on a bench in Domino Park.

"Heba?" Heba turned to see Ai walking towards him.

"Yes Ai?" Heba asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting next to Heba.

Heba was already tired of what's happening around him so he didn't even bother to lie anymore. "No I'm not."

Ai nodded. "Heba, I know you've already accepted what is happening around you…so what's really bothering you?"

Heba started to shed tears, buried his head in his hands. "I have a problem."

"What's that?" Ai questioned.

"The memories have caused me…to…well…" Heba choked back his tears.

"You can tell me, Heba. I won't judge you." Ai reminded him.

Heba took a deep breath. "The memories have caused me to fall for Atemu." He whispered.

Ai stared him with wide eyes. "Then what's the problem, Heba?"

Heba stood up and clenched his fists, tears now falling. "I'm not his 5000 years old husband anymore! I'm Heba Moto, a 17 years old high school student, Ai! And even though I'm regaining all my memories, I'll never be the Heba he knew from ancient Egypt." He said the last part quietly.

Ai stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then show him who you really are."

Heba shook his head. "It won't work. He still sees his husband in me not who I am now."

Heba wiped his tears and headed back to the shop. When he walked inside, every head turned to him and saw his red puffy eyes. Atemu walked towards Heba to question him but Heba run upstairs into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Ai walked in next and sat next to Mizuki.

"Ai, is Heba ok?" Atemu asked.

Ai shook his head. Atemu headed for the stairs to check up on Heba but Yugi stopped him.

"I think I'll go and talk to my brother." He said.

Atemu nodded and sat back down as Yugi headed for his room.

Yami turned to Atemu. "Atemu, can we talk…alone?" Atemu nodded. The two went to Yami and Yugi's room.

~Yugi and Heba~

"Heba, brother, it's me Yugi. Please open the door. I want to talk to you." Yugi said knocking on the door.

"It's not locked Yugi." Heba said and cursed himself when his voice cracked.

Yugi opened the door and walked inside to find his brother on his bed with his head buried in his pillow.

Yugi sat on Atemu's bed. "Heba, tell me what's wrong. I know it has to do with Atemu. Is it the mem- I mean dreams?"

Heba shook his head. "I already know that they're memories, Yugi. Just call them what they are."

Yugi was shocked. "Then what's wrong?"

Heba sighed and told Yugi everything he told Ai.

"You love, Atemu." Yugi stated.

Heba nodded. "Just like you love Yami… Speaking of which did you tell him?"

Yugi shook his head. "I just got him back. I'm afraid if I tell him; it will drive him away and he will leave me."

Heba shook his head. "Yugi you have to tell him."

"I will tell him when you tell Atemu." Yugi replied back.

Heba stood up. "That's completely different, Yugi!"

"How so!" Yugi said also standing up.

"Because I have a huge problem attached to mine and you have known Yami for 4 years. You have a better chance with him; loving you for who you are… unlike me…!" Heba said crying again.

Yugi sighed. "I know Heba. I'm sorry." He hugged Heba comfortingly as they sat on the bed.

~Atemu and Yami~

"You haven't told him! What are you waiting for? An invitation!" Atemu said, staring at his brother.

"What if he doesn't feel that way, Atemu. What if he doesn't love me? I'll just ruin our friendship." Yami said sighing while lying down.

"You won't know if you don't try, Yami." Atemu said as he got up and sat at the end of his brother's bed.

"I know that Atemu. But I'm too afraid to tell him. What if it only makes him hate me?" Yami said sitting up.

"I highly doubt that will happen?" Atemu muttered.

"What about you and Heba? How are things going?" Yami asked.

"We are in the same position, Yami but we have an additional problem…Heba is denying his past." Atemu said.

"Well can you blame him? That's a lot to take in." Yami said defending Heba.

Atemu nodded. "I know. I just wish… maybe he would talk to me about it instead of trying to deal with it on his own. I am here to help him but just like in ancient Egypt, he is a stubborn jackass."

Yami chuckled. "But that's just Heba's personality. Remember? That's the reason what you fall for him."

Atemu nodded. "So how do court them in this time?"

Yami laughed. "They don't use that term in this time, Atemu."

Atemu tilted his head to one side. "What's it called then?"

"I don't know. One normally says making them fall in love… or prove their love… or something like that."

"I see. So how do we 'prove our love' to them?" Atemu asked Yami.

Yami shrugged. "We hang out with each one of them alone, take them to places…To be honest how should I know? I never had done this kind of thing before."

"Yes but you have been here longer than I have." Atemu pointed out and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami called. Ai walked in.

"Ai, what can we do for you?" Yami asked.

Ai sat on Yugi's bed. "Actually… it's more like what can I do for you?"

The two looked at him confused.

Ai sighed. "You're not seriously going to try to court them like you're in Ancient Egypt, are you? That won't work in this time."

Yami and Atemu looked at each other then looking back at Ai.

"What do you suggest that we do?" Yami asked.

Ai looked at the clock. "Well…It will take long to plan and you're already late for school but here is what I suggest..." Ai leaned forward and told them the plan.

~Downstairs~

Yugi and Heba were in panic.

"My first day and I have already missed the first two classes!" Heba yelled as Yami and Atemu walked downstairs smirking.

They grabbed their things and went off to school.

"Why are you two so happy?" Yugi asked as he walked next to Yami.

"No reason, Aibou. Just had a nice conversation with my brother." Yami said the half truth so he didn't have to lie to Yugi.

Yugi shrugged as they walked to school.

When they obtain their schedules, they're surprise that they have the same schedules. They realized that Solomon had done something in order for them to have the same classes together.

~Lunch~

Everyone gathered under the Sakura tree for lunch.

"Where're Joey and Seto?" Heba asked.

"Talking with the teacher." Bakura answered.

"So why were you four were late?" Malik asked.

"Umm…Ai and Mizuki came back so we had to explain everything to them." Yugi said.

"How did they take it?" Ryou asked.

"To well..." Heba mumbled and everyone looked at him weird.

Yugi then proceed to tell them everything except Heba's breakdown.

"Did not see that one coming." Bakura said.

Yugi sighed. /Wonder why Mizuki didn't tell us. /

"Maybe he didn't think you would believe him, Aibou." Yami said and Yugi starred at him in shock.

"What?" Yami questioned.

"Yami, I THOUGHT that! I didn't SAY it!" Yugi said shocked that their link worked even though they no longer shared a body.

"You didn't know that the mind link is still working? Bakura and I still have it" Ryou said.

"So do Marik and me." Malik said.

"Ok… what's a mind link?" Heba asked so confused.

"The mind link allows the Yamis and Hikaris to talk in their minds. They can hear each other and feel the others feelings."

/Ha! I'm so lucky. I don't have one. I don't have to deal with people reading my thoughts and feelings. / Heba thought.

"I'm not so sure about that, Heba. It could come in handy." Atemu said and Heba was on his feet in a matter of seconds staring at Atemu.

"What?" He questioned.

"I-I j-just t-thought t-that!" Heba said.

Atemu just stared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Heba yelled.

'Ishizu must know something!' Heba thought it carefully to keep that statement to himself; then he took off to the museum.

"HEBA!" Atemu called and everyone went after him.

~Museum~

Heba threw the doors open and went inside the museum.

"ISHIZU!" He called and the said woman appeared.

"Heba! I saw you coming although I don't know why?" She said as Heba runs toward her.

"A-Atemu-mind-reading-what's going on!" Heba said it all at once.

"Heba, take a deep breath and tell me starting from the beginning." Ishizu said just as the others and Solomon arrived.

Heba did as she said and told her what happened at lunch.

"I see. I thought this might happen but I was not completely sure." Ishizu said leading them into the storage room.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Heba questioned.

"Heba look at this." Ishizu points at the stone carving.

It was a carving of a pharaoh who Heba assumed was Atemu and a man who looked a lot like Heba. Both were sitting on what looked like the throne with people kneeling in front of them and a shadow monster called black luster solider behind them.

"Ishizu, I don't understand. What does this mean? and No. More. Riddles!" Heba said annoyed and confused.

"Heba, who is your favorite duel monster card?" Ishizu asked.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Just answer me." She said.

"Fine. It's black luster solider." He answered.

"I assume you know about shadow monsters?" She asked and Heba nodded.

"What about dark magician as Yugi and Yami's guardian?" He nodded again.

"Ok. Don't freak out but do you see the millennium puzzles that Yami, Atemu and Yugi have?" He nodded once more. When the Yamis got their own body, the Millennium items from their time stayed with them and the Hikaris still have theirs from the present time. The items act as the link between the Hikaris and Yamis.

"Heba, take this." Ishizu handed him a golden box that had hieroglyphics on it.

Heba opened it. "A puzzle! I'm so…confused…Wait! You don't honestly think that..."

She nodded. "Welcome to the world of Yami and Hikari, Heba."

Heba stared at her; then the puzzle; then back to her again.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD!" He said roughly shoving the puzzle box in Atemu's hands. "First you tell me I was married to him in ancient Egypt and now you're telling me I'm his Hikari!"

Ishizu nodded. "Well… we won't know until you try to complete the puzzle."

"It took Yugi 8 years to complete the puzzle, Ishizu. YEARS to complete his puzzle! And how did I go from being his HUSBAND to his HIKARI!" Heba said pacing.

Ishizu sighed. "Heba, people change over time. It could be very well be since you were his husband in ancient Egypt then you're his Hikari in this time. It also explains the weak mind link you have and the mind link will only grow stronger when you complete the puzzle. I believe that just like Yugi and Yami's guardian, dark magician; black luster solider is your guardian."

Heba sighed. "It took Yugi forever to complete the puzzle."

"Heba, you are always better than me at solving puzzles. I don't think it will take you as long as it took me in solving it. And by the way, you're older than I was." Yugi pointed out.

/I can't handle this. It's already too much! / Heba accidentally yelled in the mind link.

Atemu frowned and decided not to respond.

Solomon decided to give Heba some time to himself and then he took the puzzle from Atemu.

"Come on, Heba. Let's get you home." He turned to the others "The rest of you get back to school. You still have two hours left."

They nodded and started to head back.

~School~

Yami and Atemu sat next to Joey and Seto in the study hall.

Joey turned to Yami. "Yams, where did you go and where's Heba?"

Yami told Joey and Seto everything that happened at the museum.

"Well… we certainly did not see that one coming." Joey said.

"You're telling us I want to know why Ishizu had the puzzle in the first place and never told us." Yami said.

"I think Shadi gave it to her when he felt Heba's awakening memories." Atemu said.

They nodded in agreement.

Seto turned to Atemu. "So what are you going to do?"

"Try to convince Heba to attempt to solve the puzzle. I have to know if he really is my Hikari although I don't doubt he is." Atemu said.

~Game shop~

Heba sat at the kitchen table, glaring at the puzzle box.

"This is so unreal!" He said as Solomon sat across from him.

"Heba, looks can't kill or set things on fire." Solomon said.

Heba turned his glare to Solomon then he sighed. "Jii-chan, what am I going to do?"

Solomon pushed the box to him. "Try to solve the puzzle, my boy. It may help you to clear something up."

"How?" Heba said."It took Yugi 8 years to do it and what could it clear up?"

"We could see if you are really his Hikari. It could also make Atemu see the real you and not his husband." Solomon said.

Heba looked at him shocked. "How did you know that's what I felt?"

"When will you realize that you boys can't hide anything from me?" He said shaking his head.

"Jii-chan, do you think he will ever see the real me?" Heba asked looking at the puzzle again.

"Complete the puzzle and get to know Atemu. Make him see the real you and when you think he does then I think you should tell him how you feel Heba." He suggested.

"But what if I'm not the one? What if the puzzle is not mine to complete?" Heba asked uncertainly.

"You will never know unless you try." Solomon said and he took out the eye of Horus piece and placed it in Heba's hand.

Heba held the piece and he could feel the puzzle pulse.

/I-is the p-puzzle piece pulsating! Am I going insane!/ Heba once again said by mistake into the link, panicking.

Atemu decided to try to calm him down. /Relax Heba. It's just the magic in the puzzle. /

Heba jumped and spilled the puzzle everywhere. /Damn Atemu! You've scared me! /

/Sorry. Not my intention. / He responded.

/Alright since I have your attention, what's this about magic?/ He asked.

/Each of the millennium items has their own magic. They keep locked inside them. / Atemu stated.

/Weird. This is so hard to believe. / Heba said then cut off the link and picked up the pieces of the puzzle. He looked at the two pieces and noticed something. He put them near each other and…

Click…

'They fit…they fit together!' He yelled in his head.

"I told you, you could do it Heba." Solomon said walking into the room.

"It's only one piece, Jii-chan." He said as he grabbed the puzzle and went to his room.

'But maybe I can do this.' Heba thought and set the puzzle on his desk.

Inu: "I'm making Heba and Atemu, Yami and Hikari in this because it will help with this issue of theirs and my possible plan to for them in the future. Also the guardian thing with DM and BLS may also become important later."

Heba: "What plan!"

Inu: "Wait and see Heba."

Yugi: "Review please."


	4. Chapter 4 Puzzle

Reminder

'Thinking'

"Talking"

/Mind link/

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Puzzle<p>

It had been 4 weeks since Heba had received the Millennium puzzle. He works on it alone in his room or when no one is looking and kept it in the box on his desk when he was not working on it. So far… it was already forming a shape.

Atemu always asks every now and then how far he is from completing the millennium puzzle. And Heba always simply shrugs his shoulders not realizing that his actions hurt Atemu. He also made sure to concentrate on keeping Atemu out of his thoughts. And with the help of Malik, Ryou and Yugi, he can already control it.

Heba and Yugi spend their day to bond with each other to catch up when they were still separated. Jii-chan was at the museum. Ai and Mizuki were at a psychiatrist dinner and Yami and Atemu went to the theater to watch movies. They asked Heba and Yugi to come but both declined wanting to spend some time alone with each other.

They were currently in Heba's bedroom and Heba was working on the puzzle.

"Heba, how far are you?" Yugi asked from Heba's bed.

Heba shook his head in frustration. "I don't know. Not that much… I think. "

Yugi put his hand on his puzzle and sighed. "Well, it's not like you're going to complete it overnight, Heba."

"I know Yugi. But I can always wish i would." Heba joked.

Heba spread the pieces out to get a good look at it and picked up the eye of Horus' piece.

'I seriously wish this was easier.' Heba thought as he looked at the puzzle and put two pieces together.

"This is so messed up. I have several pieces connected but they won't fit together to make one piece." Heba sighed.

'Wait… that's it!' Heba thought as he looked through the pieces and lined up the ones he had connected. 'There has to be a way to connect these pieces together. I just have to find it.'

He shifted the different pieces, trying to find the one that would connect them together. Yugi became interested in what he's doing and leaned over Heba's shoulder to watch.

After about 20 different tries, Heba was about to give up when… he found it. He picked up the piece that was lined in the middle and connected them together. He twisted a few pieces, filling it in a few spots and he had the base of the pyramid done.

Heba smiled at himself and Yugi hit him on the back.

"See Heba? I told you." Yugi grinned.

"Yes. But I still have a long way to go." Heba sighed.

"Yah! I know but you have a great start." Yugi told him.

They heard the game shop door opened and closed and footsteps going upstairs.

"Guess… Yami and Atemu are back." Yugi said as Heba put the puzzle away.

As Heba got up and sat on his bed, Atemu and Yami walked into the room.

"Aibou, Heba, how was day?" Yami asked as they sat on the bed.

"Perfect." Yugi said grinning at Heba. "We've accomplished a lot."

Heba hit him and the Yamis gave the Hikaris a weird look.

"Well Yami, lets go to bed now." Yugi suggested and they left.

Atemu looked at Heba. "So… how's the puzzle?" He asked and as usual Heba shrugged.

"Fine. I guess." He answered.

Atemu frowned. "Heba, why won't you give me a sensible answer?"

Heba looked at him. "What do you want me to say Atemu?" 'That I'm madly in love with you so I'm trying to finish the millennium puzzle when no one is around in hopes that when I complete it, you will see the real me?' Heba thought and mentally rolled his eyes. 'I sound like a love sick school girl.'

He also mentally thanked the other Hikaris for teaching him how to control the link.

"I don't know. I just want to know how far you have gotten in completing it." Atemu respond

"Not far." Heba said as he grabbed his clothes and went to shower.

After the shower, Heba crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Atemu was tired of not getting a reasonable answer from Heba, got up and walked towards the puzzle box. He opened the lid and pulled out the bottom half of the pyramid that Heba completed.

'He got pretty far in only just 4 weeks. I knew he was my Hikari.' With that in mind, he put the puzzle back inside the puzzle box and climbed into his bed.

~3 weeks later~

It was now getting easier to solve the puzzle. Heba have already done more than half of it and with only a few pieces left, the puzzle was getting easier to work out.

He kept working on it over the weekends or after school. Even sometimes he will pretend that he is already sleeping until Atemu falls asleep then he would work on it.

At 4: 36 am, Heba is still working on the millennium puzzle.

'I love challenges.' Heba thought as he put the pieces of puzzles into places.

He yawned and looked at Atemu's sleeping form. 'Ra! He's so sexy.' Heba stopped there. 'I need a distraction.'

He went back to the puzzle and continued to work.

Click…

Click…

Click…

Heba hold the puzzle up and looked at it. "Only one piece left… the eye of Hours."

Heba reached into the box and pulled out the piece. He put it into the middle of the puzzle and then…

There was a bright light flashes in the room. Heba screamed; unconsciously opening the mind link and let his fear and panic enter through.

Atemu immediate jump out of bed and pull Heba closer to him. When the light slowly fading away, Heba started to relax.

Their bedroom door was slammed open and Yami, Yugi and Solomon entered the room immediately.

"Heba, what happened!" Yugi yelled but Heba was busy staring at the life size black luster solider standing in front of him. (We're just going to call him Solider for short)

"You-card-…what!" Heba questioned him.

Solider kneeled in front of them. "My Masters, I am yours to command."

Heba shook his head. "Um… Ok…that's nice." He leaned into Atemu. "What's going on?" Heba whispered.

"Did you complete the puzzle?" Atemu questioned.

Heba nodded.

"That explains it. The millennium puzzle's shadow magic must have called him, Heba. Meet black luster solider, like Dark Magician, he is our guardian."

"…What!" Heba asked.

Atemu sighed. "If we're ever in trouble or need guidance, he is there to help… understand?"

Heba nodded and looked at Solider. "Ok. You can go back now. Thank you."

He nodded and vanished.

Yugi approached Heba. "You completed the puzzle!"

Heba nodded and held it up. "Way to go! Guess you are also a Hikari." Yugi cheered.

Heba finally noticing the position he was in, jumped out of Atemu's lap blushing. And then he placed the puzzle on his desk. "I guess so."

After a few more hours of sleep, they all got up and Yugi gave Heba his extra chain for his puzzle.

"I didn't think it would be this light..." Heba mumbled as they walked to school.

~Lunch~

Under the sakura tree.

"You did it! You completed the millennium puzzle in just 7 weeks! But it took Yugi 8 years!" Malik said.

Heba nodded. "I know but keep in mind that I'm older than Yugi was when he started working on the millennium puzzle."

They nodded.

"So guys, what are we going to do this coming break? I think we should go somewhere else." Joey suggested.

"You know, I own a beach house in Kanagawa. I think we can spend our vacation there." Seto suggested.

'This is my chance with Atemu to get to know each other and for Yugi and Yami to confess their feeling to each other.' Heba thought.

"I agree. I think we should go. Any objections?" Heba asked and no one objected.

"Great! It's settled!" Ryou said happily and Bakura grinned evilly and kissed his Hikari.

They went back to the house and told Ai, Mizuki and Solomon their plan. Solomon agreed and let them go.

Yugi, Yami, Heba and Atemu excitedly went to pack the things they needed for the vacation.

* * *

><p>Inu: "I know short but it was only about Heba completing the puzzle I didn't feel like waiting forever for him to get it done."<p>

Heba: "Review please!"


	5. Chapter 5 The trip begins!

Inu: "May have to up the rating because of this chapter…_**Warning Hint Of Lemon not really one just kind of… lets call it half a lemon!**_"

Heba: "How do you do Half a Lemon!"

Inu: "Read and you shale understand I promise!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- The trip begins!<p>

Heba and Yugi were in Yugi's room, packing. Yugi currently had clothes all over the room, trying to figure out what to pack.

"Yugi, no matter what you bring, I'm sure that you will catch Yami's attention." Heba stated.

Yugi pouted in response. "But what if…I-I- d-don't have much to catch his attention? I'm weak and pathetic and pale and…"

"YUGI! Stop that! You have plenty to offer; you're sweet and innocent. Use that to your advantage." Heba said standing and putting his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Not to mention those damn chibi eyes of yours where if you turn on the puppy dog eyes you could make anyone do anything. However, whoever taught you that puppy dog look, I'll kill him."

Yugi laughed. "That would be Joey. And don't forget we're identical so you can do it too." He pointed out.

Heba grinned. "Maybe but I'm not that innocent like you."

Yugi laughed again and started repacking. Heba constantly reminding him to grab the sun block because of his pale skin, he'll easily turn in deep red and will get sun burn.

After packing the necessary things, they took the bags downstairs where the Yamis were waiting for them.

"All set, Aibou, Heba?" Yami asked grabbing the bags from his light and handing Heba's to Atemu.

"Yup! How about you two?" Yugi asked.

The boys nodded in response and went to the car.

"So we're going to Seto's mansion first and then we're going to ride the limo to Kanagawa?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded and turned to Heba. "Yup! And we're also stopping at an inn on the way to Kanagawa since it will take a day to get there."

Heba nodded. "Seto's paying for that, right?"

Atemu nodded again.

When they arrived at Seto's mansion, they took their bags and loaded it to the limo. The others soon arrived and piled in.

"So… where are we spending the night? It's already 1:00 pm. I suggest we stop an an inn at 6:00 pm." Joey said.

Seto thought for a second. "You're probably right for once Joey…"

"HEY!" Joey shouted.

Seto ignored him. "We're spending the night at Tsukiakari Inn. It's famous because of its hot spring and everything."

"Must cost you a fortune, money bags." Bakura said.

Seto shrugged.

Heba turned to Yugi. "I have a question."

Yugi nodded. "Is it about the millennium puzzle?"

Heba nodded.

"I was wondering when you are going to start asking me questions about it." Yugi said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "What can it do?"

"Well… a number of things. I remember telling you that it caused me and Yami to share a body for about 2 or 3 years..." Yugi said while holding his millennium puzzle.

Heba just nod his head in response.

"It also connects our minds together which is called the mind link. And when we enter our soul rooms, we can walk into the others' rooms because our minds are linked."

"Soul room?" Heba questioned tilting his head to one side cutely.

Yugi nodded. "A soul room is a room existing within individual's mind that reflects their personality."

Heba nodded wondering what his soul room looks like. "What does your soul room looks like, Yugi?"

Yugi blushed

"Toys were everywhere, blue walls and blankets..." Yami answered.

Heba and the others laughed. "`Told you. You're innocent Yugi."

Yugi punched his brother's arm. "I want to see what yours looks like."

Heba rolled his eyes. "What else?"

Yugi thought for a moment but Atemu butt in. "The yamis have the ability to summon the cards from duel monsters into the real world and send anyone we want to the shadow realm while the hikaris cannot except for summoning your protector which, Yugi and Yami's protector is Dark magician; Bakura and Ryou's is change of heart; and Marik and Malik's is panther warrior."

Heba turned to Ryou. "Isn't change of heart a magic card? How does it protect you?"

Ryou smiled. "By turning our enemy to the good side and giving us enough time to escape. It's not as strong as your guys, but it's very useful."

Heba nodded. "Anything else?"

"With my rod, I can control people." Marik smirked.

"And my ring can locate the other items." Bakura said.

Heba nodded and thought to Atemu.

/Hey Ate…I mean Atemu. /

/Heba, if you want, you can just call me Ate'. /

/Alright Ate'. /

Atemu smiled. /Yes Heba? /

/How is it that after attempting to destroy the world, Bakura and Marik are your friends now? /

/Hmmm… well after they were sent to the after life, Bakura realized that it was not us nor our father who cause his anger. He started taking medicine for his anger and after hanging out with us for some time, we somewhat became friends. /

Heba nodded /And Marik? /

/He was just insane. He's also taking a medicine for that as well. /

Heba yawned. /Ok thanks. / He cut the mind link off and rubbed his eyes.

"You look exhausted Heba." Joey said.

"Yah. I didn't sleep much last night." 'Stupid memories… I remember the past every 10 minutes and some of them was extreme… Ate' and I are in the bath… running my hands down in his well developed sexy hot chest…. kissing him endlessly as he…'

"Heba, you ok? Your face is really red!" Joey said panicked.

Heba just nodded blushing more deeply as Atemu who is in his right side, gave him a concerned look.

'Must. Stop. Daydreaming!' He mentally yelled at himself.

"What time is it?" Bakura asked.

"4:00 pm." Malik answered.

"Well… we still have time. Why don't you take a nap, Heba?" Ryou said.

Heba nodded. /Ate'? /

/Hmm…/

/Umm…can…I…umm…use you as a pillow?/ Heba asked blushing even more.

/Sure. /

Heba cut the link and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder.

10 minutes later he was completely out.

Dream…

_Heba and Atemu were lying in bed together._

"_I love you Ate'. Never forget that." Heba said as he laid his head on Atemu's chest._

"_I love you too Heba." Atemu said as he kissed the top of Heba's head._

_Heba smiled and looked up. He connected his lips with Atemu's._

_Atemu smirked and kiss him deeply while exploring Heba's body. He gently stroked his finger down Heba's arm. Heba shivered as his hand slowly went over to his shirt. Atemu's hand went up to Heba's shirt stroking and pinching one of his nipples as his began to kiss and suck Heba's neck. Heba moaned…_

_Dream end._

Heba jerked off from Atemu's shoulder, soaked in sweat, eyes wide and panting. 'This is why I can't sleep!' Heba shouted in his head.

"Heba, are you ok?" Atemu asked.

"Y-yah. I'm fine." Heba said panting.

"You sure? You were out for 2 hours and we're already close to the inn." Atemu said.

Heba just nod his head.

"Correction, we just arrived at the inn." Seto said.

They woke the others up and exited the limo. They went in and Seto split the groups up.

Seto and Joey were in room 201.

Marik and Malik got room 205 while Ryou and Bakura got room 211.

Yugi and Yami will share in room 215 while Atemu and Heba will share in room 217.

They nodded and went to their respective rooms.

Heba unlocked the door and went in with Atemu right behind him. Heba took the bed which is on the left side of the room while Atemu took the right side.

Heba looked at Atemu "Did Seto say what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Atemu nodded. "11 am."

Heba nodded and started to drift off…'Why do I always keep remembering and dreaming about '_that'_? Why can't I just dream the normal memories? I almost remember everything by now.'

"Heba?" Atemu called.

Heba didn't hear him. 'Shouldn't I be close to stop recovering my memories by now? And having wet dreams at my age is weird, I think.'

"Heba!" Atemu called louder this time snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Ate'?" Heba asked.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes why?"

"You were deep in your thoughts. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Of course, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure, you know that you can tell and ask me everything you want to know right?"

Heba shrugged. "I'm going for a bath." He gathered his things and went to Yugi's room.

He knocked on the door and Yami opened it.

"Yami, where is Yugi?"

"Wait..." He said as he walked away to get Yugi.

Yugi then came to the door.

"Yugi, want to go to the hot spring with me?" Heba asked.

"Yah! Hang on." Yugi said as he ran off to get his things. He came back and Heba and he went to the spring.

They saw Ryou and Malik when they arrived in the hot spring. Heba and Yugi joined them.

"Hay Ryou, Malik." Yugi and Heba said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ryou said and Malik just nodded his head to them.

"Not much." Heba said.

"Lies!" Malik said.

"What?" Heba asked.

"Malik's right, Heba. What's going on with you lately? You're always tired, constantly in deep thoughts and today you woke up, soaked in sweat and beet red. Something is up." Ryou pointed out.

Heba sighed. "All right, all right…you see… these memories have taken a …. um… strange turn."

"How?" Malik asked.

"Um…" *Heba turns red.* "They have become more…" *Turns darker red* "heated and…" *turns even redder* "…detailed." Heba said.

Ryou and Yugi blushed deeply as Malik exploded into laughter.

"So that's why you can't sleep?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "They became too…..sensual…. and always waking me up."

"Did you try to talk to Atemu about it?" Ryou suggested.

"Um… no and definitely not going to. Its already one thing to talk to you guys about it and it's also another thing to talk about it to the one who is a main role in them." Heba said.

"Ok… this is getting too weird and I think it's time we all go back to our rooms." Yugi said.

All agreed and left.

Heba went back to his room to find Atemu passed out.

Heba sighed and decided he should go back to sleep.

Heba crawled into the bed and closed his eyes while hoping and not hoping at the same time, to have those dreams again. 'I love the dreams and wish they're real. But I hate it when I was woken up by them and also having them every time I close my eyes.' Heba sighed. 'Why can't you see the real me Atemu?'

* * *

><p>Inu: "Sorry it's short but it is just the beginning and giving you more insight to how deep in love Heba is"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival

Inu: "This story is not going the way I want it to…"

Heba: "Is that why you abandoned us for like a whole month?"

Inu: "Ya unfortunately the story is not flowing the way I want it to. I may have to change the paring listed on it from Yami Yugi x Yugi to Yugi (as in Heba) x Atemu. Because the main character who my original intention was to be Yugi is ending up as Heba."

Heba: "In other words I accidentally turned into the main character?"

Inu: "Right and I didn't mean for you to be, the whole plot I had for this got royally screwed."

Heba: "Sooo what you going to do?"

Inu: "Continue the story to the best of my ability."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Next morning, Heba sat at the breakfast table with the others. His eyes glanced at Atemu and quickly looked away and blush deeply when he remembered what happened yesterday night

Yugi observed his brother's action and started to giggle. Heba heard him and sent him a heated glare.

"Aibou, what is so funny?" Yami asked.

Yugi opened his mouth but Heba throw him a piece of bread and a glare that said, 'Tell him and I _will_ kill you.'

Yugi stuck his tongue out at Heba when Joey ran into the dining room.

He walked over to Heba's plate and grabbed a piece of bacon from it.

Heba looked at Joey. "Is there a light somewhere that goes on whenever I have food, Jou?"

"Green for food, orange for beverages, red for impure thoughts." Joey said and then smirked when Heba turned bright red.

"JOU!" Heba screamed and then launched at Joey only to get held back by Atemu.

"Heba, calm down." Atemu said. "The mutt was only kidding."

"I AM NOT A DOG!" Joey yelled.

"You didn't seem to mind being called that last night… Puppy."

Joey's turned crimson and its Heba's turn too smirked as Seto walked over and sat at the table.

Heba sighed and wiggled his way out of Atemu's arms and sat back at the table.

Atemu sighed and sat down next to him again. "Habibi, when will you give in and talk to me?"

"When are we leaving?" Heba asked ignoring Atemu's questions and stares.

"Once you're done eating… or in Joey's case, stuffing his mouth." Seto said and Joey set him a glare.

Seto sighed and added. "Joey, don't try to glare with you have stuffed in your mouth. You look like a chipmunk."

Heba choked on his food and looked at Seto astonished. "I think the world is ending! Seto Kaiba just made a _Joke_!"

The table broke into laughter and Seto glared at Heba. "You know…I can and will leave you here."

"Only if you want to be sent to the shadow realm." Atemu said.

After they finished eating, they gathered there things and piled into the limo again.

"How long will it take to reach the cabin?" Heba asked yawning.

"Just six hours." Yugi said pulling out a book.

"Yugi, get rid of that book. You know that it makes you dizzy when you read inside the car while it's moving." Heba said matter-of-factly.

"What do you suggest I do for six hours then?"

"Why don't we play a game?"

"Oh no no no! NO GAMES not when Bakura and Marik are in my limo." Seto said glaring at Bakura and Marik who were faking hurt.

"Oh come on, Seto! It would be fun!" Heba said and Seto sighed.

"What game?" He asked.

"Never have I ever?" Heba asked.

"I don't want any drinks in here." Seto said looking at Bakura and Marik again.

"I spy?" Heba asked.

"Over played." Came the group response.

Heba groaned. "You're killing my ideas, Seto."

"Think of something more reasonable and I won't have to.'

"Truth or Dare?" Yugi asked and Heba glared. That was the one game he didn't want to play.

"Alright. I'm game." Joey said and the others nodded.

Heba sighed and looked at Yugi. "Fine. Your idea you start."

Yugi nodded and looked to his right which is Yami.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm… Truth for now."

Yugi thought. "Who was your first crush?"

Yami blushed and looked away. "Mana, my childhood friend."

Atemu's eyes grew wide. "You liked Mana!"

Yami nodded. "I did. Okay, Atemu, Truth or Dare?"

Heba looked at Yugi who looked hurt. Heba smiled at him and Yugi smiled back showing Heba that he was okay.

Atemu grinned. "Dare."

"Hmm… I dare you to lick the window." Yami said and Seto snapped his eyes to him.

"I don't want his disgusting germs all over my window!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "It's just a limo, Seto."

"You're missing the part where the limo is MINE!" Seto argue.

Atemu rolled his eyes and quickly licked the window and turned to Seto grinning. "Take that cousin."

"You. Are. So. Dead." Seto said slowly but Joey kissed him full on the lips.

"Uhmmm… okay… Heba, truth or dare?" Atemu asked ignoring the make out scene.

"Truth… I don't trust the dares now." Heba mumbled.

Atemu thought for a moment then grinned. "Who do you like?"

Heba blushed brightly and diverted his eyes. "No one."

"It's fine. You can tell us. We promise that we won't tell anyone."

"I don't like anyone."

"Oh come on! That is such a lie!"

Heba blushed. "Fine! You want to know who I like. It's-"

"We're here!" Yugi yelled.

Atemu sighed, 'SO DAMN CLOSE!'

Heba let out a relief sigh when the limo parked. He jumped out of the limo and went into the back of the car to get his things.

Seto unlocked the cabin and led them in. He gestured to followed him and show them the hallway. "There are ten rooms down there. Just take your pick."

Heba grinned and ran down the hall picking the first room on the right with amethyst walls. He walked over to the bed and dropped his bags on it and looked around.

The room was the same size as the game shop. The bed was about king size and had dark purple silk sheets. There was a single dresser and a fire place with two red chairs in front of it. Heba smirked and started to unpack his things and put them into his dresser.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Its short but I think I can get this story going again."<p>

Heba: "So what are you going to change?"

Inu: "Well I have to change it to Atemu x Yugi. That much is obvious. I don't know if I'm going to shift it to M because I don't really want to write a lemon for it I'm kind of afraid to."

Heba: "Ok please review."


	7. Chapter 7 Courting Start!

Inu: "OK! Do you all remember the conversation Yami and Atemu had with Ai awhile ago?"

Heba: "The one where he gave them advice?"

Inu: Nods "That's finally going to become useful!"

THE SONG'S IN THIS CHAPTER DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO: TOKIO HOTEL & CHANGIN MY LIFE… You will understand why they are in here when you read.

FYI: The (~) Means a word was dragged out. EX: Instead of doing tttthhhhiiiisssss I am going to just do this~… understand?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Courting Start!<p>

Once everyone was settled in they realized that it was only eight o'clock. The gang gathered in the living room and thinks what to do for the rest of the night. Yami and Atemu decided that now is the time to put Ai's plan in to action.

"How about a night club?" Atemu suggested.

We are eighteen we are old enough to get in, just not old enough to drink." Yami added.

Heba eyed the two skeptically. "What are you planning?"

Yami and Atemu faked hurt. "We're not planning anything, Habibi! Why would you think that?" Atemu said.

Heba sighed and then noticed something. "When did you start calling me Habibi?"

"This morning. Why? Does it bother you?" He asked slightly nervous but hid it well.

Heba looked down. 'I'm not sure. I know that's what he called me in Ancient Egypt. So it slightly bothers me, but it also seems right that he calls me with that name.' Heba looked up and shook his head. "No, I guess not."

Atemu inwardly sighed in relief.

Yugi looked between the two and grined, similar to Yami's grin.

Yami felt his heart skip several beats at the grin. 'Ra! That looks hot on him.'

"So are we going?" Bakura asked ruining the moments between the four.

Heba blinked several times before sighing. "Ya, sure but only... –he looked at Marik and Bakura- if you two can behave."

Marik smirked. "Sure~ Heba…" He said dragging out the word.

Heba shivered. "Did you guys take your medicine today?"

Yugi giggled and stood up grabbing Heba's hand. "Come on, Heba. Leave Marik and Bakura alone and help me pick out some cool dance outfits."

"Why me?"

"Because you took dance in Egypt."

"Ya! _Belly dancing_ not club dancing."

This perked Atemu's interest. "You know how to belly dance?"

Heba, currently being dragged away, looked back and nodded. "I was the top of my class."

Atemu licked his dry lips and swallowed a lump in his throat.

~Yugi's room~

"Yugi, have you ever been to a night club?" Heba asked as he looks at Yugi's clothes.

"No why?" Yugi asked from his bed.

"Because _none_ of this will work." Heba stated throwing his hands up in the air.

"None?" He asked tilting his head to one side.

Heba grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged Yugi into his room, ignoring the gaping Yami in the hallway who was staring at Yugi's naked chest. When they reach Heba's room, Heba immediately walked over to his dresser, open it, pulled out a shirt, pants and arm warmers and shoved them in Yugi's arms.

"Go change." Heba ordered and pulled out some clothes for himself.

~Meanwhile~

Yami was still frozen in the hallway. Atemu walked over and draped an arm on his head.

"Yami? You ok?"

"Yugi-Naked- Hot..." He stuttered.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"Heba dragged a half naked Yugi into his room and he looked so hot." Yami clarified.

"Oh! Now that makes-" Atemu suddenly wondered off when Heba's door opened and the Hikari twins walked out.

Yami felt his jaw hit the floor. Yugi was dressed in a skin tight black t-shirt that was laced in the back with a dark purple ribbon. His black pants with chains all the way down the side of the pants clung to his body showing off all his curves; and to complete his outfit, he wore black knee high lace boots and wore a dark purple wrist bands for his wrist and the millennium puzzle on his neck.

Atemu had a similar reaction. Heba wore a skin tight crimson tank top which was laced on the side with a black ribbon. His black pants hung on his hips and like his shirt the sides were laced up to his knees, but with a crimson ribbon. His footwear was black boots that only went to his ankles and like Yugi he wore a black wrist bands and put his millennium puzzle on his neck.

Heba cleared his throat. "Um… We're ready when you are."

Atemu slowly nodded but continued to stare.

"Aibou… Where did you get _that_ outfit?" Yami asked.

"Um… Heba." He said blushing a deep crimson.

Heba rolled his eyes, grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him to where the gang was waiting.

Yami was in his usual black skin tight leather pants with a leather purple shirt and several buckles on the front. He had on his usual neck and wrist buckles and his millennium puzzle.

Atemu traded his loose jeans and shirt for some of Yami's leather. He wore a dark blue leather shirt with buckles on the front, black leather pants with chains that connected from the front of his pants to the back and some of Yami's wrist cuffs and a neck belt.

Both wore black ankle high boots.

Yugi and Heba walked over to the gang. Malik, Ryou and Joey openly gaping at them while Marik and Bakura grinned and Seto has his usual poker face.

Seto was dressed in his normal KaibaCorp long white sleeveless coat with a black long sleeved shirt and studded collar. He also has extra pairs of belt that strapped around his upper arms and shins.

Joey was dressed in light blue jean which is paired with green shirt and jean jacket.

Malik wore a black t-shirt that had a skull printed on it and black leather pants.

Ryou was in his usual blue jeans and a blue and white striped t-shirt.

Marik wore a loose t-shirt and black jeans.

Bakura was in a blue and white striped shirt as well but with a long black studded jacket on top and black skinny jeans on.

"Wow… I would never think that I would live to see you guys dressed like that." Joey commented making the two teens blush.

"It's Heba's fault." Yugi muttered.

"Oi! You _asked_ me for my help." Heba pointed out.

Yugi sighed and nodded in agreement. "Remind me never to do that again."

"Alright, all ready? I want to get there before it closes." Marik said and the others nodded once again and piled into the limo.

~Time skip~

The gang ended up at the night club called S_tar Gaze_. It was a popular club and they had to wait about twenty minutes to get in.

The club was big. When they walk in, Heba study the club: the bar was right in front of the tables; to its left side was the stage with the dance floor in front of it which changed its color to the beat of the music; the sky lights have several different colors that shown in the disco ball and reflected all around the club and to the bar's right side have several booths, a pool table and a pin-ball machine.

Heba blink. 'It's weird to have a pin-ball machine in a club.'

Just as they reached a booth and sat down, a new artist came out on the stage.

"Everyone, please welcome, _Tokio Hotel_!" The club owner yelled into the mic.

The band started a song:

_With me somewhere, one night to share  
>Just you and me, we spread the seed<br>Eyes catch you are, so natural_

Heba looked over to his friends. "I love this song!"

"What is it?" Malik asked.

"Human Connect to Human by Tokio Hotel. They're pretty popular."

_Human connect to human  
>Boy meets girl, know what to do<br>Human connect to human  
>How can I connect to you?<em>

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go get some drinks. What all do you want?" Ryou asked standing.

Everyone shouted something out and Ryou took their drinks and left.

Atemu turned to Heba. "Wanna dance, Habibi?"

_A kiss, a touch never enough  
>So soft, so hot, don't stop, you start<br>And test the skills like animals_

Heba thought for a moment and nodded. It was a fast song so what could happen?

Atemu grinned and grabbed Heba's hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

_Oh, human connect to human  
>Boy meets girl, know what to do<br>Human connect to human  
>How can I connect to you?<em>

Heba raised his hands over his head and started shaking his hips to the beat of the song. His lessons in belly dancing coming into play. He rolled his hips accidentally brushing against Atemu, earning a small groan of approval from him.

Since the music is too loud Heba didn't hear it.

_Human connect to human  
>Girl meets girl, know what to do<br>Human connect to human  
>How can I connect to you?<em>

Heba turned in a circle and moved his hips in a circle like motion. Atemu put his hands on Heba's hips and started to dance against him. Heba gasped and shivered, but ignored it since he was caught in moment and danced back against Atemu.

_Let me interact, how can I connect?  
>Let me interact, how can I connect?<br>Hit me, hit me, hit me, hit me_

Atemu hummed in response to this and dance in the beat with Heba. Heba accidentally moaned in response to this and blushed in deep red. Atemu's hands started to rub Heba's arms who shivered in response to this.

_Human connect to human  
>Boy meets girl, know what to do<br>Human connect to human  
>How can I connect to you?<em>

Heba's brain started to haze as Atemu's hand wondered to Heba chest and started to rub.

_Human connect to human  
>You and me know what to do<br>Human connect to human  
>How can I connect to you?<em>

__Both were panting heavily and were covered in sweat. Heba gained back his consciousness, gasped and immediately pushed Atemu away when he realized what he was doing. He stumbled and looked up into shock and pained eyes of Atemu.

_Let me interact, how can I connect?  
>Let me interact, how can I connect to you<em>?

Heba's eyes started filled with tears. He step backwards from Atemu and ran from the club ignoring Atemu's calls. He pushed the doors open and ran to the back of its down alley. He leaned on the wall panting as his tears clouded his vision.

'I can't believe what I just did!' He screamed in his head. 'How could I let my emotions get the best of me?'

He hit the wall and took deep breaths trying to control his emotions.

'I was so close and so-so _intimate_ with him.'

Heba sighed deeply and brushed his tears away when he heard footsteps behind him. Fearing it was Atemu he tensed and slowly turned around only to end up pinning up against the wall.

Heba gasped and started to fight against the person.

The man licked his lips. "Why hello~, my little sexy dancer." He purred against Heba's ear.

Heba growled in response. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Or what?" He asked glaring at him.

"Or I'll scream!" Heba threatened.

"Mmm… That sounds so nice." He then laughed evilly. "Scream all you want, my sexy dancer! No one will hear you over the loud music!"

Heba closed his eyes and cried as the man's hand went towards the hem of Heba's pants. His knee went between Heba's legs and his free hand pined Heba's wrist above his head.

"LET MASTER HEBA GO!" The stranger screamed and threw the rapist easily against the opposite wall.

Heba slid down the wall and hugged himself as his body shook and sob.

The man screamed in pain. Heba still his eyes closed didn't know why. Then suddenly someone pulled him into a hug. Heba struggled against the person trying to get free.

"Master Heba, please calm yourself. I will not hurt you."

Heba looked up and saw his guardian. "Black Luster Soldier?"

He nodded and Heba hugged him tightly and cried in his arms. "Thank you!"

Soldier nodded and picked him up in bridal style and put a light sleeping spell on him.

Heba passed out and Soldier carried him back into the club hoping to find his other and very incompetent master.

~What happened after Heba ran out~

Atemu watched as Heba ran out from the club. He to their booth and sat down, deciding to give Heba time to calm down.

"Is Heba ok?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded. "He just probably needs to calm down."

Yugi's eyes drifted to the door and shook his head. "I think someone should go after him."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Oi, Pharaoh. Go. After. Him." Bakura said but Atemu simply shook his head.

"I would only probably make it worse."

Changin' My Life started fade and the next song, Eternal Snow started to play.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
>Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de<br>Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
>Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo<em>  
>Yami turned to Yugi and smiled. "Aibou care to dance?"<p>

Yugi not wanting to pass up such an opportunity with his dark half nodded his head.

Yami took Yugi's hand and smiled at how it seemed to fit perfectly into his.

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
>Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku<em>

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and Yami put his hands on Yugi's hips. They slowly dance to the beat of the music, both staring into each others' eyes.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_  
><em>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Namida tomaranai<br>Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

Yami dipped Yugi and smiled as Yugi's laugh reached his ears. Yugi's eyes shined with joy and Yami felt his heart melt at the scene.

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?_  
><em>Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta<em>

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de_  
><em>Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?<em>

Yugi felt that he and Yami was the only people on the world right now since he got completely lost in Yami's crimson eyes. He tightened his grip around Yami's neck and Yami pulled Yugi closer to him. They spun a little and Yami felt himself lean closer to those so perfect lips of Yugi's and getting lost in the moment. He wanted so desperately to feel Yugi's soft, perfect, moist lips on his.

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_  
><em>Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo<em>  
><em>Samukunai youni to<em>  
><em>I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi<em>  
><em>Amikake no Kono MAFURAA<em>

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

Yugi felt his breath stuck in his throat as Yami leaned closer. He froze and the music slowly started to fade. He hoped that Yami would continue and push his lips onto his.

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_  
><em>Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?<em>

Yami did just as Yugi's wanted. He softly brushed his lips against his. Yami's eyes widened at what he just did and went to pull back, but Yugi didn't allow that. He tightened his grip around Yami's neck and pushed his lips against Yami's. Yami's eyes went huge but then he closed them and gave into the kiss not wanting to ruin the moment. As the song continues, their kiss becomes deeper.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Mune ni komiageru<br>Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
>Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo<em>

When the song slowly came to an end, Yami and Yugi parted.

Yami panted and laid his forehead against Yugi's. "I love you, Yugi Moto."

Yugi's eyes widened and tears started to run down on his cheeks. "I love you too, Yami Sennen."

They leaned in to kiss again but were interrupted by Yugi's widening eyes. Yami was confused and followed Yugi's gaze to see a frantic Atemu running towards black luster soldier who was holding a passed out Heba in his arms.

* * *

><p>Yugi: "You had Heba almost RAPED!"<p>

Inu: "The guy got nowhere!"

Yugi: "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Inu: "The songs were picked for a reason I swear! I know they may seem random. But there not, If you want to know the reason leave a comment and I will put it at the beginning of the next chap."

* * *

><p>ENTERNAL SNOW TRANSLATION<p>

How long has it been since I fell in love with you?  
>My feelings only increase<br>Will you notice them  
>Even though I've never once put them into words?<p>

Like the snow, they just  
>Quietly keep accumulating<p>

Hold me tight- if this is how it feels  
>I didn't want to know<br>What it was like to be in love with someone  
>I love you- my tears won't stop<br>And so I wish  
>That I had never met you<p>

How long will I be thinking of you?  
>My sighs fogged up the window glass<p>

Can a candle flame  
>Still melt my trembling heart?<p>

Hold me tight, tight enough to break me  
>So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard<br>I won't feel cold  
>I miss you- every time I think of you<br>Tonight, too, I hold  
>This half-finished muffler, all alone<p>

If there was an eternally falling snow  
>Could it hide my feelings for you?<p>

Hold me tight- if this is how it feels  
>I didn't want to know<br>What it was like to be in love with someone  
>I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest<br>I want to shout to the wintery sky  
>"I want to see you right now"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Breaking The Shell

Chapter 8 Breaking The Shell

Atemu was sitting at the table watching Yugi and Yami jealously, when the door opened and black luster solider walked in carrying his unconscious Hikari.

Atemu flew out of the booth and ran over to him. "Solider! What happened?"

Solider handed Heba to Atemu and explained what happened in the ally. Atemu looked ready to burst into tears. "Oh my Ra."

"Told you, you should have gone after him." Bakura mumbled.

"Not now Bakura!" Yami hissed at him and walked over to his brother. "We need to get Heba home, come on."

Everyone piled into the limo and Atemu held Heba tight in his arms.

/I'm sorry Hikari. / Atemu whispered in the mind link.

"Atemu, can I make a suggestion?"

Atemu looked up at Ryou who smiled sweetly.

"Why don't you go into his soul room and make sure his soul is ok?"

Atemu looked down at Heba and nodded. "Ya, I probably should." He then laid his forehead against Heba's and closed his eyes. He concentrated on his soul room and the puzzle gave a soft glow.

~Soul Room~

Atemu looked around; he was in his soul room. It was Egyptian with a bit twenty first century things. There was a bed with bed with crimson silk sheets. His name was in Hieroglyphics above his bed, and colored floor and walls, Egyptian paintings on the walls. But what stood out the most was the lard painting of Heba from ancient Egypt on the wall, and an equally as large one of the Heba from this time.

"What does that mean?" He asked out loud.

"It mean both Heba's hold your heart equally. You acknowledge their differences and you love them both."

Atemu turned to Black luster. "How is he?"

"You should see for yourself."  
>Atemu nodded and headed across the hall. He tried to open the door to Heba's soul room but it was locked. "Heba, can you open the door for me?"<p>

Silence.

"Please Heba, I just want to talk." Atemu said and he laid his head against the door.

"Heba if you won't open the door I will use force."

Heba didn't answer again so Atemu put his hand to the door and sent the shadow threw it. There was a click and the door opened. Atemu called back the shadows and walked into his Hikari's soul room.

The room was dark, lit up by a few candles showing Heba's depressed state of mind. The floor was a dark purple rug, symbolizing Heba's favorite color. The walls were like Atemu's designed after Ancient Egypt, showing his connection to Ancient Egypt. There were a few puzzle and games on the floor, showing Heba's innocents and love for puzzles. There was self with pictures of Heba's friends and family, showing those who hold a place in heart. Atemu noticed a window that was tightly locked; it represented Heba's in ability to open up to others. He finally found his Hikari's soul asleep on the bed in the room. He was about to walk over when he saw a chest bolted shut.

'That represents things Heba's buried deep in his heart so they won't slip through the link. He's hiding things from me? I wonder what.' He thought as he continued his path to Heba.

He sat on the edge of the bed and released Heba from Black Luster's spell. Heba's eyes slowly opened and he sat up. He blinked a few times before looking around. His eyes then landed on Atemu.

"Ate'? Where on earth are we?" He asked.

Atemu smiled lovingly at Heba. "Your soul room."

"Hu…. Why?"

Atemu sighed and pulled Heba into a hug. "I'm sorry for not being there when you were attacked."

Heba blinked and slowly started to remember what exactly happened. He sighed and returned the embrace. "Forget it, Black Luster solider was there so I was fine."

Atemu tightened his hold on Heba. "I know, but I'm your Yami, I should have been there."

Heba shook his head. "You're doing your job fine, and I don't need to be protected all the time. I'm 17 I should be able to protect myself."

Atemu nodded but didn't let go. "I know but, I want you to know if you are ever in trouble you can rely on me."

"I do know that. If I didn't close the link we would be in this mess. It's my fault."

Atemu pulled away and looked into Heba's eyes. "Don't _ever_ think this was your fault. It was mine, I am sorry Heba."

"Fine if it's not my fault and it's not yours. Then it was no one's fault, deal?"

Atemu smirked and nodded. "Deal."

Heba smiled and hugged Atemu. "I'm sorry."

Atemu stared down shocked at Heba. "What for?"

"For being a complete ass to you for so long." He mumbled into Atemu's shirt.

Atemu sighed and hugged his Hikari again burying his face in Heba's soft hair. "It's fine Heba. You were confused and scared by all this and I understand that."

'That was not it.' He thought.

"Then what was it Heba?" Atemu asked and Heba gasped. "You left the link open."

Heba blushed and Atemu pulled away. "Habibi, please tell me what your hiding from me?"

Heba looked at him confused and Atemu pointed to the chest. "Do you know what that bolted chest means?"

Heba shook his head.

"It means you buried things deep in your heat so I couldn't find them."

"Why didn't you just open it when I was out?"

"Because forcing it open would one, be a invasion of privacy and two, completely shatter your soul."

Heba's eyes widened. "Oh, well that makes a lot of sense."

"Habibi, please, what are you not telling me?" Atemu begged again and Heba bit his lip. He lowered his head and used his bangs to hide his face.

"I'm afraid." He whisper so low Atemu had to strain to hear it.

"Afraid of what?"

"That you wouldn't be able to distinguish to two of us." Heba said as a few tears leaked down his face and he choked back the urge to cry.

"What?"

Heba took a shaky breath. "I'm afraid you would only see the Ancient Heba in me. No the new me, the reincarnated me, _the real me_."

Atemu's eyes widened in realization. "The not wanting to except of talk about the past, the distance between us, the not liking to be called Habibi. It's because you were afraid I couldn't distinguish the two of you?"

Heba nodded and Atemu pulled him against his chest. "Oh Heba, that's not true at all! I know you have changed since reincarnation; I have changed myself as well. I can't believe all this time you thought that!"

Heba started to sob against Atemu's chest and Atemu slowly stroked his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't notice."

Heba calmed down and pulled back. "Sorry I ruined your shirt."

Atemu smiled. "Don't worry about it, now why did this bother you so much?"

Heba blushed and looked away. "Be-because I-I-I-I….."

Atemu gently took Heba's face and made him look at him. "Heba, Habibi, have you fallen for me again?"

Heba crimsoned deeply and looked away. He slowly nodded not trusting his voice.

Atemu grinned and turned Heba to look at him again. "Then I guess It's a good thing I can say, I fell for you all over again as well."

Heba's eyes widened and tears of joy fell down his cheeks. "Really? Even after how much of an ass I was?"

Atemu chucked and crashed their lips together. Heba gasped shocked allowing Atemu to slip his tongue inside. After awhile they broke for air.

Atemu looked deep into Heba's eyes. "I love you Habibi, in this life and in all my lives to come. I could not live without you."

Heba blushed again. "You always say the most embarrassing things!" He sighed and kissed Atemu on the cheek. "But that is one if the things I love about you."

* * *

><p>Inu: "No one would kill me if I say that's how I plan to end it right?"<p>

Heba: "I think it makes a perfect ending."

Inu: "So do I, that why I plan to end it here."

Heba: "Review!"


End file.
